1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to underarm compositions having deodorancy and/or perspiration inhibiting properties.
2. The Related Art
Deodorant/antiperspirant compositions in the form of creams are known in the art. Primarily they have been oil-in-water or water-in-oil emulsions. Although these provide convenient vehicles for delivery of deodorant/antiperspirant actives, emulsions generally tend to produce undesirable sensations on the skin. They are sticky and feel wet. Oil continuous emulsions require shaking and feel oily upon application. Any water system also requires time to dry on the skin.
Anhydrous antiperspirant/deodorant creams have been reported in U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,656 (Kasat). A creamy, heterogeneous anhydrous product is described whose ingredients include a volatile silicone carrier, a gelling agent such as castorwax and a physiologically acceptable antiperspirant agent.
Cream type products are also described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,897 (Orr) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,789 (Orr et al.). Both of these patents formulate a cream with a volatile silicone oil, a non-volatile liquid emollient (e.g. C.sub.12 -C.sub.25 hydrocarbon or non-volatile silicone), a particulate thickening material (e.g. colloidal silica) and a particulate antiperspirant active material. Related technology although not in cream form is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,834 (Beckmeyer et al.).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,069 (Shin) discloses a substantially anhydrous semi-solid antiperspirant whose components include an antiperspirant active, fumed silica, a thickening/solid emollient (particularly a wax of melting point 20 to 120.degree. C.), cyclomethicone and dimethicone.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,780 (Marschner et al.) achieves a stable anhydrous cream composition of ultra dry characteristics through use of a gelatinized clay in combination with a deodorant active agent, an oil absorbent powder (e.g. talc, starch, etc.) and a volatile silicone.
Ultra dry creams as described in the above patents present a considerable advance in the art. However, further improvements would be useful with respect to enhancing rate of absorption, dry feel, reduced stickiness or greasiness, rapid drying time, better spreadability and improved deodorant/antiperspirant activity. Most important is to solve the problem of syneresis, the breakdown of an initially relatively thick product into a much less viscous one. Syneresis results in breakdown liquids having a tendency to leak from typical packaging for such products.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an underarm product, especially a cream, of enhanced aesthetics including faster absorption, dry feel, non-whitening, reduced stickiness or greasiness, rapid drying time, better spreadability and effectiveness as a deodorant active.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an underarm product, especially a cream, exhibiting a reduced level of syneresis and thereby avoiding any leakage of product from its packaging.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more readily apparent from review of the subsequent summary, detailed description and examples.